


Recovery

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2019 [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day thirty of the Whumptober prompt list.Henrik goes to check on an injured Jackie.





	Recovery

Henrik opened the door to Jackie's room, careful not to wake him in case he was asleep. But instead of him sleeping, Jackie had managed out of bed and was struggling trying to put on his Jackieboy-Man outfit. “What do you think you are doing? You should be in bed resting. Healing.”

“No, I need to be out there,” Jackie grumbled.

“You have broken ribs.”

Jackie cut him off. “I've had worse. Now help me get this- Ow! Ow, dude stop.” Henrik pulled him back onto the bed.

“I can not believe you.” Jackie started to complain but Henrik stopped him. “Broken ribs Jackie. Broken ribs, fractured bones, twisted ankle-”

“Okay! Okay fine,” Jackie relented with annoyance. “At least let me walk around or something,” he muttered as he laid back down with a slight wince.

“You will not be leaving this bed for at least a couple days.”

“Days?!” Jackie moved to try to sit again and grimaced lifting a hand to his bandaged side.

“Yes. Days.” Jackie looked at the doctor fully before turning away. It wasn't very often when Henrik had such a harsh expression. “I will stay in this room if that is what it will take for you to listen.”

“... Sorry.”

Henrik was quiet for a moment before stepping over to the only chair in the room, picking it up, and setting it down near the bed. He couldn't help the sigh as he sat down. “I worry about you, Jackie,” he told him as he leaned his arms on his knees. “Despite of what you are able to do, you are still human. You need to allow your body time to recover from these kinds of injuries.” Henrik paused for a second as he looked over at Jackie. “Please. Give it a week for recovery time.”

Jackie couldn't bring himself to argue. Not after what he just told him; or how sincere he sounded. “Yeah. Okay. I can do a week.” Henrik gave him a tired smile and thanked him.


End file.
